The Card
Weird It was a... basically normal day. That day , though I try not to remember it, was on December 10, 2014, 10:00 at night. Two days ago. I woke up that night to find a mysterious card flipped upside down under my bed. Of course, because my curiosity got the better of me, I flipped it over. It was a sensation of shock, joy, and relief all in one card. I was just glad it wasn't one of... those cards. Anyway, turns out it was a ROBLOX gift card! I rushed out of my room to tell my parents thank you! But, they said they didn't get it for me. They showed no intention to trick me into thinking it was some kind of magical creature, no, they had a look of seriousness combined with worry. I thought nothing of it, I was just grateful. I went back to sleep for the night. When I woke up, I found the card not by my laptop where I left it, but by my brothers window seal. He had a small cut on his arm, and there was some blood on the corner of the card. "Ethan," I said. "Why did you play with my card?" "What card?" he answered. "The card that..." I began to say. But i noticed the card was missing. There was no cut, and the card was safely back in my room. But it still had some blood on the corner. "Weird", I wondered. I decided to... not completely brush it off, just kind of... put it to the back left corner of my mind. I thought I should use the card, see if i got any Robux or hats. I entered in the card code: 6H6I6M. When i went to character, I had gotten 60 extra robux and a new hat. The name of it was "Don't" and the image was an arrow hat that made it look like there was an arrow going through your head. It was funny at the time, but when I put it on it looked very different then the picture. The arrow was rusted, the tip of it had a small amount of blood on it, and the characters face... I don't know how to describe it. It was horrifying. I took the hat off and decided to play a game on roblox. I saw ROBLOX laser tag, so i said "Why not" and played it. when i got in though, I had that same hat on along the characters face the same horrifying face. Since the game was play in first-person though (the lobby was third-person), i wasn't too creeped out. But people kept commenting on it saying completely different things about it. "I love that puppy ImmortalW0lf!", "That's the most disturbing Xbox ever XD", and "Ew I hate that bug on the cap." I was VERY confused. I went back to my character, but it still looked like before. I went to look at the hat and the comments, but Firefox said that the page didn't exist, and same thing on safari. But the hat existed, so what's up with that? I heard someone calling me from out my window. I opened it and there was someone holding a... rusted... bloodied... arrow. I screamed. I ran outside and and asked him as calmly as I could what he was doing that thing! He just held it up and "It's just a dog doll." I ran inside. Everything around me was rusting. Everything! My computer, my table, my room, the whole house! "Oh no," i thought. "ETHAN!" I yelled as I ran into his room. he had cuts all over him and he held a rusty bloody arrow over his head. "Look! I drew mommy!" He said. I was terrified. I ran back to my room, and the only thing not rusted was that card. That card that had now all four corners bloodied. My heart was racing. I looked above me. I saw a tip of an arrow on the side of my head. I felt my face mold into a horrific face. I... I was next. Category:Site Based